1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a Universal Serial Bus device applied to webcams and a method thereof, and particularly to a Universal Serial Bus device applied to webcams and a method thereof that have at least two input interfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a host 100 receiving images generated by two image sensors 108, 110 through two Universal Serial Buses 102, 104 and a hub 106 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the Universal Serial Bus 102 is only for receiving an image IA generated by the image sensor 108 and performing image processing on the image IA to generate a first image IA′. The Universal Serial Bus 104 is only for receiving an image IB generated by the image sensor 110 and performing image processing on the image IB to generate a second image IB′. The hub 106 is used for receiving and transmitting the first image IA′ and the second image IB′ to the host 100. Operational software of the host 100 can determine input sequence corresponding to the first image IA′ and the second image IB′, and transmit the first image IA′ and the second image IB′ to the Internet.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, one Universal Serial Bus is used for receiving images generated by one image sensor, so the host needs a plurality of Universal Serial Bus devices to receive images generated by a plurality of image sensors when the host needs the images generated by the plurality of image sensors. Therefore, the Universal Serial Bus device provided by the prior art is not a convenient and practical device for a user.